Many gas turbine engines incorporate variable stator vanes, the angle of attack of which can be adjusted. Gears are sometimes used to pivot the vanes. Gear teeth tolerances allow a play between the teeth of the gears. Such play might cause wear due to chatter introduced by backlash/hysteresis.